


Flustered

by tyrus_tea



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, School Dances, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Twins, T. J. Kippen Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrus_tea/pseuds/tyrus_tea
Summary: “What? Huh? What about me?” TJ stammered. He hadn’t forgotten about his conversation with Amber, but once Buffy brought up the fall formal, TJ could hardly pay attention to her. He noticed Buffy raise an eyebrow at him, so he looked down at his lap as his cheeks burned.





	Flustered

TJ was sitting in his room, do homework with his sister. Him and Amber normally didn’t do homework together, but he had something to tell her, and he knew she would get all excited. It wasn’t a big deal or anything, but still. Maybe he shouldn’t say anything. Maybe he should just let her find out on her own. Maybe she’s not even going to the-

“What is it TJ?” Amber asked.

TJ snapped out of his train of thoughts.”What? Uh, nothing. I didn’t say anything.”

“You’ve been staring at the same word in your textbook for the past minute, is everything ok?” Amber asked him.

“It’s nothing, really. It’s just that…..I was thinking about maybe, possibly, considering about going to the fall formal.” TJ answered hoping his sister wouldn’t care.

“Oh my god finally!” She exclaimed pulling TJ into an unreturned hug.”You’ve never gone before, what made you change your mind?” She poked 

“Amber, stop!” TJ said pushing her away.”I just thought it might be fun this year. No reason.” He lied.

“So it’s not because Cy-rus is going to be there?” Amber teased while batting her eyelashes.

“What? No….well, yes but not like….it’s just like…”TJ stammered.”Every other year I haven’t had any friends to go with, and now I have Cyrus. So I can go spend time with him, like friends do.” TJ wished those words were only half true. He wanted to spend time with Cyrus, but he wanted to be more than friends.

“Well you could go with Cyrus as a friend, OR you could ask him to go to the dance with him so you can have a magical night with your crush-”

TJ threw a pillow at Amber.”Stop talking, please!” he said face turning red from anger and embarrassment. 

“Hey, it’s ok TJ.” She said sympathetically.”If you ask him I’m sure he’ll say yes.

“Ya, maybe out of pity. Even if he does like guys, which he doesn’t, he would never like me.” TJ knew it was the truth, it just hurt to say it out loud.

“Why would he like you?” Amber questioned.

“Because I’m stupid, mean, selfish, and that’s barely the half of it.” TJ stated.

Amber knew TJ really well. She knew that he was none of those things, but she also knew that he meant what he said, and she couldn’t convince him that he wasn’t the horrible person he thought he was.

“TJ, you’re not stupid-

“Yes, I am Amber. And I know you wanna tell me that I’m not, but I don’t believe you.”

Amber sighed, and continued, “You’re also not mean, or selfish, and Cyrus knows that. You should too.”Amber said.

“Even if you’re right, that doesn’t mean that he likes me.”TJ argued.

“Than what does it mean?” Amber asked.

“It means that he wants to see the good in everyone……...even me.” Saying that brought a small smile to TJ’s face. If Cyrus didn’t think he was a horrible person, there must be something good about him.

“So why won’t you just suck it up and ask him to the dance already?” Amber said slightly teasing him.

“Because I don’t wanna ruin our friendship. I like what we have, and the thought of losing is terrifying.”TJ admitted.

“You’re not going to lose your friendship. If he says yes, that’s great, but if he says no, nothing will change between you.” Amber tried to convince him.

“I’m not asking him to the dance Amber. End of discussion. I’ll just get turned down and spend the rest of the day balling my eyes out. I think I’ll just cut my losses.” TJ said glancing at his phone.”It’s getting pretty late, I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Amber said closing the door.”Sweet dreams of Cyrus.”she teased.

“AMBER SHUT UP!” TJ yelled.

TJ woke up a little earlier than he usually did so he could go get Cyrus a chocolate chocolate chip muffin. Even if Cyrus didn’t know about TJ’s feelings for him, TJ loved making him happy.

At lunch, Buffy started to fill TJ in on what happened with Walker and the secret society mess. Him and Buffy had been getting along well. It made TJ happy because he missed having good friends, and because Cyrus was so relieved to see them getting along.

“I can’t believe he did so much to ask you to the fall formal. I wish someone would ask me to go with them. What about you TJ?” Cyrus asked.

“What? Huh? What about me?” TJ stammered. He hadn’t forgotten about his conversation with Amber, but once Buffy brought up the fall formal, TJ could hardly pay attention to her. He noticed Buffy raise an eyebrow at him, so he looked down at his lap as his cheeks burned.

“Do you want anyone to ask you to the dance?” Cyrus proded. 

“Well, no I don’t wanna not go with someone, but it’s like…...I don’t know.”TJ answered. All he could get out of his mouth was a jumbled mess. He felt so flustered and he wanted to leave. 

“If you wanna go with someone just ask them. I mean who would say no to TJ Kippen?” Cyrus teased. They all laughed, and if TJ’s face wasn’t red before, it definitely was now. He was getting some weird looks from Buffy. Not the angry spiteful ones he used to get, but for some reason, in this particular moment, he thought he would feel more comfortable if she hated him.

That afternoon, TJ was walking home alone. He didn’t mind it, but he prefered to have someone to talk to.

“Hey TJ! Can I talk to you?” Buffy called out.

Ya, I’m just gonna pretend like I didn’t hear that.

TJ should’ve known that Buffy would run to catch up with him. If only she was afraid confrontation.

“Hey, what happened today during lunch?” Buffy asked.

“What are you talking about? Nothing happened.” TJ lied. His face became pale once he realized Buffy wasn’t going to let this go.

“Well when Cyrus asked you about the fall formal you started babbling like an idiot. You’ve never been uncomfortable around Cyrus. Did something happen? Is everything ok?” Buffy said with a concerned look on her face.

TJ rolled his eyes mainly to avoid making eye contact.”Nothing happened Buffy. Cyrus’ fine, I’m….whatever.” TJ said stopping halfway through his sentence. 

“You’re what, TJ?” Buffy asked with less concern in her voice.

“Nothing happened Buffy, and even if something did, it’s none of your business!” TJ shouted storming away. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest knowing Cyrus would be disappointed in him for yelling at Buffy. TJ only made it a few steps away before he felt Buffy’s strong grasp on his shoulder.

“Listen, I don’t think Cyrus wants us to fight. If you come over to my house and explain what’s going on, I won’t tell Cyrus about this.” Buffy bartered. 

“Fine.” TJ reluctantly agreed. Buffy finding out some of the truth was better than Cyrus being disappointed in him. 

TJ stayed quiet during the entire walk to Buffy’s house. He was trying to think of what to tell Buffy. Maybe he could tell Buffy that he just really didn’t like the fall formal. Or maybe he could tell her that he wasn’t paying attention, but didn’t want to make Cyrus feel like he was being ignored. Ya, that could work. Or maybe-

“So what’s going on?” Buffy asked getting straight to the point.

TJ realized that they were sitting on Buffy’s bed. He had been so focused on what to tell her, but he was drawing a blank.”Um...Uh...well...I just...Uh…”

“TJ! Just take a deep breath, compose your thoughts, and say what’s on your mind.” Buffy instructed, with a bit of irritation in her voice.

TJ tried to do what Buffy said, but his deep breaths became shaky. Tears started rolling down his cheeks as he bit his lower lip as hard as he could. 

Buffy’s frustration melted away, and sympathy washed over her. She pulled TJ into a hug, which was something she never thought she would do.

TJ cried in Buffy’s arms for not even a minute, but he felt so powerless and pathetic. He pulled away wiped his eyes and murmured,”Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, just tell me what’s happening. I’m sure you’ll feel better afterwards.”Buffy said.

There was no way out. TJ had to tell Buffy how he felt about Cyrus. He was cornered and Buffy was his only way out.

“I...I wanted to ask Cyrus to the fall formal because I like him…..a lot…..but I’m afraid to ask him because I’m…..well…..me.” TJ answered. It was a conscious effort to get each word out which was probably better than word vomit.

A smile spread across Buffy’s face as she realized why he was so nervous and scared. ”TJ…”she whispered,”Even if Cyrus says no, nothing will change between you two.” she reassured him.

“He’s not going to say no because I’m not going to ask him. I’m not going to put him through that.” TJ stated.

“You mean you’re not going to put yourself through that.”Buffy corrected him.

“No, I meant what I said. Cyrus hates letting people down. When he says no, he’ll feel like he upset me, and he’ll be sad, and we’ll both be sad, and…..” TJ sighed.”And the last thing I want to do is make Cyrus sad.” TJ finished.

“Aw, TJ Kippen is a big sap!” Buffy said as she batted her eyelashes.

“Stop, it’s not funny!” TJ said turning red, but then white,”You can’t tell Cyrus about this! Amber’s the only one who knows about me. If anyone else finds out, I just..”TJ’s eyes became watery and red again.

“TJ, it’s ok. I would never out you like that to anyone.” Buffy reassured him.

TJ felt a wave of relief come over him.”Thanks Buffy. It means a lot.”

“Don’t mention it. And if you ever need to talk to someone, you have Cyrus’ number.”

They both laughed at that. TJ could use some comic relief after the day he’s had. 

“Just ask him to the dance already!” Amber begged.

“Amber let this go! We’ve been through this! He’s not going to say yes, things are going to be awkward, and even if he did say yes how would I-” The anger left TJ’s voice as he whispered,”how would I explain that to mom. If I go with another guy, she’ll know. Amber, I’m not ready.”TJ said with a soft, shy voice.

“You don't have to tell mom if you go to the dance with Cyrus. Everything’s going to be ok TJ.”Amber said putting her hand on her brother’s shoulder. Everyone saw TJ as a tough and scary guy, but only Amber knew how emotional and vulnerable he was. 

During the rest of the week, TJ noticed that a lot of people were being asked to fall formal. It irked him that everyone else could just ask whoever they wanted without getting weird looks from others. That was something TJ longed for, but knew he would never get. 

“So Buffy, how did Marty ask you to fall formal?”Cyrus asked Buffy as lunch.

“He just asked me, it wasn’t a big deal.” Buffy answered as quickly as possible. She saw TJ’s face start burning, and him getting uncomfortable, so she wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible.

“Marty’s coming to my basketball game today. It’s great to be able to hang out with him again.” Buffy mentioned.

“It must be nice to be dating someone.”Cyrus sighed.

“I’m sure someone likes you Cy-guy. You just gotta wait for the right person.” Jonah replied.

Buffy quickly glanced up at TJ who was staring down at his lap with his face burning red.”I need to get to my next class and it’s on the other side of the building so...um...ya.” TJ muttered. 

Before anyone could stop him, TJ was walking to his next class.”Is everything ok with him? asked Jonah.

“Look who's not oblivious anymore.” Buffy muttered.”Wait, is TJ ok?” Cyrus asked, his voice laced with concern.”I’m sure everything’s ok.” Buffy lied. ”I’m not convinced.” Cyrus replied.

After school that day, TJ was sitting on a bench near the pond, alone. It wasn’t as comforting as the swingset, but Cyrus would definitely find him there, so he would have to settle for the bench.

“Is everything ok?” someone asked.

TJ turned around, and saw that it was Cyrus. He shrugged and said,”Ya.”

“Why did you leave at lunch today?” Cyrus asked sitting down next to him.

“Like I said, I had to get to my class on the other side of the building.”TJ replied sounding annoyed. He wasn’t, but maybe if Cyrus thought he was, he would leave him alone. 

“Are you sure?” Cyrus questioned.

“Yes I’m sure, ok? For once I don’t need you to be a therapist.”TJ said. The words felt cold, and like he wasn’t the one saying them.

Normally these words coming from someone would upset Cyrus, but he could tell that TJ was clearly hurting. If only he knew what the problem was.

“Wanna talk about whatever’s making you do...this?” Cyrus asked jestering to TJ.

“I’m not doing anything Cyrus! Just leave me alone!” TJ yelled. He was louder than he wanted to be but he couldn’t control it. “Well if that’s what you want…”Cyrus said as his voice broke, and tears welled up in his eyes.

“YES! PLEASE! JUST GO ALREADY! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!” TJ shouted.

Cyrus ran away in tears, and TJ had never felt so horrible. If he could go back in time two minutes he would, but he couldn’t. He thought back to when he had first told Amber that he wanted to go to the fall formal. He thought that the only way their friendship could be lost was if TJ confessed to Cyrus about his feelings, but he had manage to bottle up everything inside and still ruin their friendship. 

Everything Amber told him that day way a lie. He was stupid because he couldn’t stop himself from telling Cyrus those things that he didn’t even mean. He was mean because he had just made his favorite person in the entire world run away from him crying. He was selfish because he refused to just talk through his stupid feelings to stop this from happening. TJ was convinced that he was the worst human being alive. 

TJ walked home, ignoring everything around him. Once he got home, he ran upstairs to his room, slammed the door behind him, and began sobbing. Thank god his mom wasn’t home because the last thing he needed was to be yelled at.

Amber ran upstairs annoyed. She hated it when TJ slammed his door shut. She swung the door open and said,”TJ! Can you not-”her tone immediately changed when she saw the state he was in.”....TJ.”she whispered.

“....sorry.” TJ said as he sniffled. Knowing that Amber cared about him enough to put her anger aside wasn’t enough to stop the tears.

“What’s wrong TJ?” Amber asked gravely concerned.  
The image of Cyrus running away crying went back to TJ’s mind, and the sniffling went back to sobs. TJ fell into his sister’s arms and cried. Amber hugged TJ tightly even if it was difficult to prop him up. After two minutes TJ pulled away wiping his eyes.

“TJ, I’m here for you. Whatever happened just tell me. Please.” Amber pleaded. She hated seeing her brother like this.

“I...I’m a horrible person.” TJ said with tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“TJ we’ve been through this you-”

“No Amber, you’re wrong. I know you wanna see the good in me but, there is none.” TJ said.

“I’m sure Cyrus would disagree with you.” Amber said with a smile tugging at her lips.

TJ shook his head.”You don’t understand. I hurt him. Now he’ll never forgive me and I’ll never forgive myself….” TJ’s voice trailed off.

“What exactly happened?” Amber questioned.

Then everything came loose. TJ told Amber everything starting with that first day at lunch, and ending with Cyrus running away. Amber had to strain to understand TJ because every fifteen seconds he let out a sob. 

“An-and Amber...h-his face when he walked away….he was so..so...sad. It’s all my fault.” TJ cried. 

Amber was shocked. She had never seen TJ this upset.”TJ, you just need to apologize to Cyrus and explain yourself. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“Ya because I’m definitely ready to come out to him after this!” TJ said sarcastically.”If I were him I wouldn’t forgive me.”

“Maybe, but you’re not Cyrus.”Amber replied. 

“I just need some time alone Amber, please.” TJ asked meekly.

“Of course. But if you need to talk, I’ll be in my room.” Amber said bringing a bit of a smile to TJ’s face.

So I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said. Please forgive me.

Why would I ever forgive you TJ Kippen? We will never be friends again, I never want to see you agains, and you’ll always be a bad person. I hate you!

TJ woke up in a cold sweat. At least it was just a dream, he thought.

After a moment, it set in that this could be a very real scenario if he apologized. He began crying again, and he wondered if this would be his life forever. Just crying into his pillow because of some awful thing he did. All of a sudden, TJ heard his door creak open.

“TJ, is everything ok.” It was his mom.

“Ya, everything’s fine.” TJ replied.

TJ’s mom raised an ice brow,”If everything’s ok, why are you so upset.”

TJ’s eyes welled up,”Because everything’s not ok.”

“What’s wrong sweetie?” she asked sitting down on her son’s bed.

TJ was mortified. Was this really happening right now? What if it doesn’t go well? What if she doesn’t believe me? What if-

“TJ, just say what’s on your mind.” his mom said.

TJ! Just take a deep breath, compose your thoughts, and say what’s on your mind. TJ remembered Buffy saying. So he did take a couple deep breaths, shaky ones too.

“It’s kind of a long story but a lot of is that-” TJ’s voice cracked”-It’s that…..mom….I’m gay.”only two seconds of silence went by, but they felt like hours. TJ was more than horrified. He couldn’t see his mom’s face in the dark and what if she-

“TJ, I love you no matter what. This won’t change anything between us. You are the same TJ that you have always been.” TJ’s mom said while wrapping him up in a hug. TJ had never been so relieved in his life. It was like the weight of the world was just lifted off of his chest and he could breathe again. 

“I love you too mom.” TJ told her.

“You said this was going to be a long story. What happened?” TJ’s mom asked.

TJ sighed,”Remember Cyrus? Ya, I like him…...but I ruined everything.”

TJ told his mom the entire story just like he had told Amber. “I think you should just apologize to him sweetie. And even if you don’t ask him to the dance, you should still go. It’s tomorrow right?” she explained.

“I don’t know mom. I messed up pretty badly. And if I’m going to the dance tomorrow, I should probably get some sleep.” TJ said as he rubbed his eyes. He was emotionally exhausted from the day that he’s had.

“Goodnight sweetie, love you.” his mom said as she shut his door.

TJ was able to close his eyes and get some sleep. He still felt the pit of guilt in his stomach, but coming out to his mom was a huge burden being taken off of him.

A couple of blocks away, Buffy and Andi were consoling a very sad Cyrus at his house. 

“Cyrus everything’s gonna be ok. I’m sure he feels bad about it. He would never want to hurt you, and I’m sure he still wants to be friends.” Buffy said.

“No Buffy, he doesn’t want to be friends with me. He made that abundantly clear. I shouldn’t have been so nosey.” Cyrus replied.

“None of this is your fault Cyrus. If TJ doesn’t want to be friends with you anymore, than that’s his loss.” Andi said. Cyrus didn’t look convinced.” And also, he’s just one guy. You have other friends that love you.” she continued.

“He’s different.” Cyrus shrugged.

“What you do mean? How is he different?” Andi asked.

Cyrus’ face started burning up and he ducked his head down.”Well…….you know how a while ago I said that I didn’t have a crush on Jonah anymore. I realized that because…….I like TJ.”

Buffy wanted to grab Cyrus’ shoulders and scream. Her and Amber were the only two that knew about TJ’s crush on Cyrus. She couldn’t just out TJ to Cyrus like that, but she couldn’t let Cyrus let go of TJ completely.”You need to tell him!” Buffy blurted out.

“And why would I do that? He clearly doesn’t like me.”Cyrus said.

“Just…...just….Ugg! Cyrus, just don’t let TJ go.” Buffy answered.

“Why shouldn’t he let TJ go? He’ll just end up getting hurt again. Cyrus, I don’t want TJ to upset you again.” Andi said.

“I don’t think TJ meant to hurt you. I just think that-”

“Why are you defending TJ all of a sudden? Especially after he blew up at Cyrus?” Andi asked.

“It’s just that…...Ugg, it’s not my place to say, ok?” Buffy replied.

“Either way,” Cyrus interrupted their argument,”I don’t wanna go to the fall formal tomorrow. This is all just too much.”

“C’mon Cyrus, you love the fall formal! Don’t skip it just because some guy was mean to you. How does TJ being a jerk make you not want to go to the fall formal?” Andi asked.

“Well…”Cyrus began as he looked down at his feet again.”I guess somewhere in the back of my mind….I thought maybe he would ask me to go with him. Maybe we could go together. Maybe he likes me. It’s stupid I know, it’s just, whatever.”

“Cyrus, that’s not stupid. That’s sweet.” Buffy said as she held Cyrus’ hand. 

Cyrus blushed,”Thanks Buffy.”

“Just promise me that you’ll at least text him, please?” Buffy pleaded.

“I don’t know……..” Cyrus said.

‘‘Please, please, please, please, ple-”Buffy persisted before being cut off.

“Allright, fine, just stop !” Cyrus replied. 

It was getting pretty late, so Buffy and Andi left Cyrus’ house. Cyrus looked over at his phone, but decided that he really wasn’t in the mood to text TJ. He had promised Buffy that he would, but she never specified when. 

After thirty minutes of tossing and turning, Cyrus fell into a fitful sleep, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t dream about going to the fall formal with TJ. 

When TJ woke up next morning, he went straight to Amber’s room, and burst through the door. 

“Ugg, TJ! I was still asleep, go awa-”

“Mom knows that I like Cyrus!” TJ immediately exclaimed.

“Wait what! How did you? When did you? What?!” Amber was completely dumbfounded.

“Last night, I was really upset about the whole Cyrus thing, and she came into my room to see was wrong…...and I told her.” TJ said with a huge smile plastered across his face.

“TJ, I’m proud of you!” Amber said pulling him into a big hug.”But don’t ever wake me up again!” TJ was proud of himself too, but that pride quickly faded into worry.

“Oh no, Cyrus! What am I gonna do about Cyrus?” TJ worried.

“Relax TJ, just apologize. It’ll be fine.” Amber said.

“And what if it isn’t?” TJ asked.

“I know if I say that it will be no matter what, you won’t believe me so, I’ll tell ya this. Don’t you think Cyrus would be just a little bit happier if he knew that you cared about him enough to apologize?” Amber replied.

“You’re right. I can’t do that to Cyrus.” TJ said.

“And maybe while you’re apologizing, you could slip in the fact that you wanna go to the Fall Formal with him, I’m sure that would make him happy too.” Amber remarked.

“I’m sure he’s already going with his friends anyways. And besides, going to the fall formal is the last thing I wanna do right now.” TJ replied.

TJ couldn’t text Cyrus, or call him, or run to his house right away. He needed some time to calm down from everything that’s happened in the last twenty four hours, and maybe a little to figure out what he was going to say. 

Sadly, by the end of the night, TJ had come up with nothing. He didn’t know what to say, how to say it, when to say it, what parts to leave out, TJ felt like he didn’t know anything. There was also an hour before the fall formal, and he was helping Amber pick out a dress.

“The dance in gonna be so fun! You sure you don’t wanna come?”Amber begged.

“I’m sure. I’d have to see Cyrus there all happy without me. Not that he shouldn’t be, but still. Or worse, I could see him there all sad because of me.” TJ went on.

“Actually, Buffy texted me this morning and said that Cyrus wasn’t going to the formal this year.” Amber said.

“Wait, what! Why?” TJ exclaimed.

“She said he just didn’t feel like it, and would rather stay home.” Amber answered.

“Oh no, this is all my fault!” TJ said.

“How is this your fault, TJ?” Amber asked.

TJ sighed,”Because, he probably just doesn’t wanna see me at the formal. Or because of what I did, he’s too sad to go.” 

“You don’t know if that’s true…..And even if it is, the night’s not over yet.” Amber said.”Well, I should get going, see ya later.” she said as she left. 

Cyrus loves the fall formal, how could you do this to him! You are the reason he’s sad! You’ll never be enough for him. You’ll never be enough!

Those words rung around in TJ’s head. TJ had bullied others in the past, but now he only bullied himself. TJ couldn’t take it anymore. He threw of his hoodie, ran out the front door, and went straight for Cyrus’ house. 

“Hi, TJ! Are you here to see Cyrus?” Cyrus’ mom answered the door.

“Hi Mrs. Goodman. Yes, where is he?” TJ asked.

Cyrus’ mom frowned as she said,”He’s been moping around in his room all day. He doesn’t even want to go to the dance. Could you try and cheer him up?” 

TJ felt a pang of guilt knowing he was the reason Cyrus was upset.”I can try.” he said. He walked up to Cyrus’ room and hesitantly knocked on the door.

“Mom, I told you. I just don’t wanna go to the dance. Please leave me alone!” Cyrus whined.

“It’s me.” TJ said quietly. Almost too quiet. He could almost hear Cyrus’ breath hitch as he walked over to the door.

“TJ?” Cyrus whispered. He stepped to the side allowing TJ to come sit down on his bed, and he shut his door.

When Cyrus came to sit down next to him, TJ realized the state that Cyrus was in. There were dark circles under his red puffy eyes, and his voice was groggy.”What are you doing here?” Cyrus asked.

“Um….I...uh….” TJ took a deep breath,”I wanted to apologize.” 

Cyrus looked up, and his eyes met TJ’s. He was ready to let this go. He really wanted to, but he needed an explanation. 

“I’m so, so sorry I blew up at you. It shouldn’t have happened. I didn’t mean to, and I know you were trying to help, but I just…...I don’t know I-” TJ rambled on before Cyrus cut him off. 

“TJ, I forgive you but, what was wrong? You just seemed so, sad.” Cyrus said.

TJ should’ve been more relieved that Cyrus forgave him than he was. He was going to have to explain. He was going to have to tell Cyrus all about how he felt flustered and embarrassed when anyone mentioned the fall formal. He was going to have to tell Cyrus that he wanted to ask him if they could go together. He was going to have to tell Cyrus that he was gay. 

The only other option was leaving right then and there, and never seeing Cyrus again. Of course, that was a non-started. 

“At lunch, you guys were talking about the fall formal. You said that you didn’t have a date, but you really wanted one. I couldn’t help but feel…..flustered, because I wanted to ask you to the dance”

“Wait-?” Cyrus interrupted.

“Please, let me finish before I talk myself out of this.” TJ told him not noticing the smile on his face.

Cyrus nodded, and TJ continued.”I didn’t wanna embarrass myself in front of you, so I left. And when you found me on the bench, I was just thinking about how you deserve better than me, and how I’ll never be enough for you.” 

“TJ, you are enough for me. You’re more than enough for me…….and I really wished that you had asked me to the formal.” Cyrus said.

To say that TJ was shocked was an understatement. Did he just hear that right? He couldn’t have. It almost sounded like Cyrus wanted to go to the dance with him. Wait, TJ did hear him right. Cyrus wanted to go to the dance with him!

“Then let’s go!” TJ exclaimed.

“Wait, what? TJ, the dance starts in like, five minutes. There’s no point.” Cyrus said.

“Uh, there absolutely is a point. We won’t even miss that much of the dance. I never thought that you would say yes.” TJ spoke very quickly. 

“Say yes to what?” Cyrus asked sounding very cheeky.

TJ rolled his eyes and laughed,”To going to the dance.”

“I don’t know, no one's asked me to the dance so I don’t know if I wanna go.” Cyrus jokes.

TJ smiled, grabbed Cyrus hands, and said,”Cyrus Goodman, will you go to fall formal with me.”

“Well, I guess since you asked, I might consider-”

“Cyrus, come on! We can’t afford to be any later than we already are.” TJ said.

“Oh shoot you’re right. I better get changed.” Cyrus mentioned

“What are you talking about, you look amazing! Let’s just-” TJ put his hand over his mouth. He didn’t mean to say that out loud. Cyrus was just wearing a white shirt and grey sweatpants, but he looked adorable to TJ. 

“Awww, well I think you look amazing too.” Cyrus made TJ blush. He was just wearing his favorite basketball hoodie and shorts, but if Cyrus thought he looked good, it was good enough. 

They walked in a comfortable silence to school. They held hands and smiled all the way there. 

When they walked in, fashionably late, Buffy was the first to notice.”Cyrus, TJ, I’m so glad you made it!” She noticed they were holding hands,”Good, you finally asked him.”

 

“Wait, you knew about this?” Cyrus asked Buffy.

“That’s a story for another time Underdog.” TJ said putting his arm over Cyrus’ shoulder. Just then, Andi came jogging over.

“Cyrus! Why is he here!” Andi demanded.

TJ looked really uncomfortable. He took his arm off of Cyrus’ shoulder, bit his bottom lip, and stared at the floor. It was good that Cyrus had loyal friends, but he was hoping this wouldn’t happen. Cyrus looked up at TJ and saw how anxious he looked. Cyrus grabbed his hand, and gave it a squeeze. TJ immediately felt better. Cyrus made everything better.

“Andi, I know you’re just trying to be a good friend, but everything’s ok. He apologized, and now I’m at the fall formal, with him, happy.”

Andi looked shocked. She didn’t realize until then that they were holding hands.”Well I’m glad you’re happy But TJ, if you ever hurt him, you’re dead.”

“I won’t. How can I hurt him with that adorable face of his?” TJ said.

“Gross, I’m gonna throw up with you two love birds around.” Buffy pretended to gag.

The night was fun. They danced, drank fruit punch, and had a good time. The night was almost over, when the DJ played a slow song. TJ and Cyrus were sitting at a table when it started.

“Um, Cyrus? Do you wanna dance….with me?” TJ asked nervously. 

“Are you sure. In front of everyone?” Cyrus was shocked.

“Well, if you don’t want to, that’s fine, but if you’re ok with it, I’d love too,”

“Of course!”

“Ya?’’

“Yes!”

TJ was ecstatic! He grabbed Cyrus hand and walked over to the dance floor. Cyrus put his hands on TJ’s shoulders, and TJ slid his hands around Cyrus’ waist, and they were slow dancing. They were a little stiff at first, but they got the hang of it.

Everytime Cyrus started getting nervous, TJ would let him know that everything’s ok, and that he’s not alone. Every time Cyrus noticed someone giving them a weird look, TJ would always tell him that it’s just because they were both underdressed.

Eventually, TJ pulled Cyrus closer, and Cyrus leaned his head on TJ’s chest, and hugged him as they danced. It was magical. TJ had never been happier. TJ started thinking about if this meant that they were boyfriends, or if this was a date, but he didn’t dwell on those thoughts for too long. He would think about them later. All that mattered is that right now he was with Cyrus, and he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading I actually started writing this a while ago, but final exams are just "the best."


End file.
